Flashback
by mademoisalice
Summary: Bella is having her summer holidays and she accidentally meets Edward, her childhood friend. Their love grows bigger as they spend their summer together.
1. Summer

**I do not own Twilight or the characters involved. Reviews would be much appreciated.**

**Chapter 1**

**- Summer - **

**BPOV**

I was sitting in English class, playing around with my pencil as I paid attention to the teacher. Everyone was so excited, waiting for the last school bell to ring. It was the last day of school.

"You'll be having your holidays for the next couple of months. I am asking you to write one of your favorite moments in your life. It could be anything witty, embarrassing, hilarious, scary, you decide," said Mr. Mason. "The best one will get something special from me. So, good luck," he smiled and he cleaned the board.

The bell rang. Alice, my classmate and my best friend, came up near to me as she flashed her friendly smile at me and asked, "where are you going this summer?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. Somewhere sunny, I guess. I'm going to spend my summer with my mom," I smiled at her as we walked through the hallway.

"Of course somewhere sunny, silly. It's summer!" she chuckled a bit, "is it something fancy?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "Probably not. It all depends to my mom."

"All right. Just text or call me if you miss me," she winked at me. "I'll see you later Bella!" Alice was the best person I'd ever known. She was all smiley and cute.

I smiled at her and drove myself home. I barreled down the road, and I got myself back at home. I opened my laptop and started writing about one of my favorite moments in my life. I thought that it would be better to finish it now so I wouldn't have anything in my mind on holidays.

"_I was in kindergarten. I was a little kid, of course. I ever had a crush on someone when I was little, when I was about 4 years old. I had a crush on a kindergarten friend of mine. He was a cute bronze-haired kid named Edward._" I smiled a bit as I typed it on my laptop. It was one of the cutest moments ever. I began typing again, "_we wrote letters in class, and we got caught by the teacher. It was silly. And he asked me if I could count until ten. And yes I did count until ten but he challenged me to count higher, however, I couldn't. I used to hate the school bell, and I used to sing on the school bus 'I love Edward' I made the song by myself, everyone laughed at me. One year later, I got transferred to another state. He gave me a letter and he told me to keep it forever. Puppy love. But no, he didn't know that I had a crush on him._" I smiled again, it was silly. I saved it on my laptop, and attached it to an email I sent to Mr. Mason, I knew it was kind of awkward to tell this embarrassing love story to him. Rephrase, puppy-love story.

I bit my lower lip and I lay myself down on my bed before I started to pack things up for my summer vacation.

I heard someone knocking the door. "Come in," I said.

My mom peeked in.

"Bella, honey, we're off to an island tomorrow. I'm sure you're gonna love it," she smiled at me. She knew that I hated the idea of fancy holidays.

"Sure, mom. Oh and, which island?"

"Bali," she grinned and took out some tickets from her pocket. "It's gonna be awesome, you're so going to love it."

Oh well, I changed my mind. 'Bali sounds nice', I thought. I opened up my wardrobe to take some clothes and put them in my luggage. I also thought of bringing my stuffed animal to cuddle with on the airplane. And books, yes. How could I forget about them? I decided to bring Wuthering Heights and Romeo & Juliet. People called me crazy because I read classic stories, even my mom.

The next morning I woke up, I found breakfast on my bed. "Mom, what's with this?" I asked her with curiosity. It wasn't my birthday.

"I'm in the mood for this. And I want you to be happy for today so…"

"I'm already happy," I smiled. "Thanks." I finished my breakfast and I got up. We took a cab to the airport. It was crowded. I almost got drowned in the sea of people.

As soon as we settled inside the airplane, I took Wuthering Heights out of my bag and started reading it. My mom rolled her eyes, "Wuthering Heights on holidays?"

"Why not?" I grinned and continued reading.

Hours later, we landed in Bali and took another cab to drive us to the hotel. Everything looked great. I could feel the heat. People were so nice. They gave us such a warm welcome. I asked my mom if I could have a walk and she nodded.

It was 5 p.m., and yes I took my book with me to walk around the beach. There was a tall, awkward guy who was standing in front of me, he was wearing a sunglasses so I couldn't see his eyes. "Do you know where the lounge is?" I asked him.

He answered, "yes, it's right over there." He smiled as he pointed his finger to the place I asked him. And for a second there I found myself bewitched by his smile.

"Thanks," I smiled and walked away. 'He's also another foreigner who's having a vacation over here,' I thought. I felt like I had ever met him before, but I wasn't sure because he was wearing a sunglasses. I could recognize people by staring at their eyes, so I was eager to see him without the sunglasses. However, I decided to just walk away.

"Oh wait," he turned around. "Do you need a company?" he grinned at me, he seemed nice. I didn't really talk to strangers that much so it was pretty awkward for me. "I am also going to the lounge," he chuckled as he took off his glasses. "I'm Edward," he chuckled a bit and we both shook hands.

I gasped. I was surprised. I was shocked. I couldn't even describe it. "Edward?"

"I believe you just called my name," he smiled.

"Edward Masen?" I frowned in disbelief.

"You know me?"

"It's me. Bella, remember? We were friends.. in kindergarten." I grinned, wondering if he hadn't forgot about me.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" he asked with curiosity as he looked at me.

"I believe you just called my name," I chuckled a bit, I was going to hug him but I decided not to.

"You stole my line! I kid, you're all grown up now. I didn't even notice that it was you. I am so sorry," we talked together as we walked around the beach and finally got ourselves to the lounge.

"And I didn't even expect to see you here," I smiled. He was my first love.

We spent an hour together and I went back to my room. It was the greatest day ever.


	2. Awkward

**Chapter 2**

**- Awkward -**

**BPOV**

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Alice. I was so excited that I nearly fell to the ground when I was running back to my hotel room. I told her everything on the phone. She seemed to be so excited too.

"You two are MFEO," she talked on the phone. I wondered what MFEO was, and then she told me it was 'made for each other'. I smiled a bit, "no, Alice. Just because I liked him back then, it doesn't mean I like him now. Besides, I guess he already has a girlfriend. How come a guy like that is single?"

"Oh you _do_ like him! Admit it, Bella.. you're still into him but you just don't want to admit it."

"What? No, he is cute but that doesn't mean I love him."

"I don't care, he's going to break up with his girlfriend, if he does have one, and hook up with you," said Alice with her cheerful yet I-have-something-in-mind tone.

"I'll talk to you later," I hung up the phone. I had a surprising coincidence today. A very surprising coincidence.

'What if it was all planned?' I thought to myself. Oh wait, that couldn't be. I sat on my bed and flipped another page of Wuthering Heights. I felt like I was a part of a movie. A fairytale. This was not a dream, was it?

I was afraid that Alice could be right, what if I was lying to myself? Why wouldn't I just… admit it?

And suddenly I heard something ringing. It was the hotel's phone. "Hello?"

"Bella? Hey it's Edward," wow, it was him.

"How can you call me?"

"Well, I asked the front-desk how to dial another room," I heard he laughed a bit on the phone. "so anyway, are you busy now?"

"Not really. I just had my dinner and I guess I'm free," he knew I was expecting for something.

"Look outside, open up your window," he said. I stood up and walked toward the window, I opened up the curtain and found him standing next to the swimming pool. "Can you come down here?"

"I'll be there in a minute," I rushed down and I met him for the second time of the day. "I thought the pool was already closed? It's 8 p.m.," I raised an eyebrow.

"In two hours… yes," he smiled.

We sat together next to the swimming pool. We talked about our silly childhood times. I felt like there was something inside of me, something that told me 'he's the right guy.'

Our eyes were connected to each others. I couldn't resist that crooked smile of his. I had never thought that he would still have that trademark. That crooked smile.

"Remember when I asked you to count to ten? Yes you could do it well, but when I asked you to count higher, you couldn't," both of us laughed. That was one of my favorite childhood moments with him.

"I remember. Good times," and then there was an awkward silence between us two. I didn't know what to say. And suddenly he broke the silence, he asked me to stand up. I did what he asked me to and he pushed me into the swimming pool. He didn't change at all, same old Edward.

"Oh my gosh. You are a one cruel guy, you know. I'm not a kid anymore. Can you help me out?" I giggled and gave him a hand; I pulled him inside the water as he tried to pull me up. "Ha," and I did it, he was all wet, too.

"What was that for?"

"Payback," I laughed and splashed at him and we played together in the water. We swam together, back and forth. Just like old times.

"Bella? Do you dance?" he raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Did you just ask me that? No, I don't really. And if I do, it's a disaster."

"Shut up," he took my hands and placed my feet on his, "I'll make you dance."

"We're dancing in the water."

"Yes, so I don't have to be worried of how heavy you are on my feet."

Two hours felt so fast.

I was still in my swimming suit and we sat next to each other again, looking at the stars. There was a song playing and I realized it was 'Endless Love'. "Oh I bet it's my brother," said Edward.

"What's with your brother?" I wondered, biting my lower lip.

"He asked someone to play that song. I am sorry. Mind my brother, would you?" he frowned.

"No worries about that, it's fine," I grinned at him. "Take it easy."

"The song doesn't bother you, does it? Well I know it's been pretty awkward and—" I cut his words before he finished talking.

"No, not at all. It's been pretty awkward for me, too," I smiled. "In a good way."

And suddenly, a man walked toward us. Edward stood up, and I realized it was his brother. He introduced me to his brother as he introduced his brother to me as well, "Bella, this is Jasper, my brother."

"Call me Jazz," he smirked and shook my hand.

"So you guys have been friends for like.. years?"

"Well you could say so," three of us laughed. We chatted for five minutes and then he left. I thought he was all creepy and mysterious but no, he was nice to me.

More days passed by, we spent some more time together on the beach, swimming pool, pizza date, cliff diving.

"Bella, I need to tell you something before it's too late," he inhaled deeply and stroked my cheek with his thumb, "do you know that true love is actually someone who's been standing right next to you? Not literally, but… you know what I mean, don't you?" he looked down as he held my hand.

"Yes," I couldn't agree more with him.

"I've been crushing you for years, ever since we met. And because of this summer, I realized that it grew bigger," he smiled. I stood still, I didn't know what to say. He was my first love, and my last one, too. I didn't know that this would happen. Alice was right, MFEO. He stepped forward, I felt like he was going to kiss me. We were this close and suddenly..

My phone rang. It was my mom. "Yeah, mom?"

"Come over to the restaurant for one second. I'm waiting for you, okay?" she said on the phone. I told Edward I had to go, and then he kissed my forehead.

I realized something. I was still in love with Edward.

I found my mom at the restaurant as I walked toward her. I saw another guy, too. He was young, black-haired, and seemed big and strong. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Bella, let me introduce you, this is Jacob," he shook my hand and we had a little conversation. His hand was warm; he was wearing a tuxedo as if it was a formal occasion.

Moments later, my mom brought me outside to have a private conversation with me. I was curious, 'what exactly is happening?' I thought.

"Mom, tell me. What is this all about?" I frowned at her. "Who is Jacob? What is he doing here?"

She took a deep breath, "you know it's been years. Your dad died and I am now a single parent. Jacob has a dad, and his dad is also a single parent. Not to mention, my company is going down, as in bankrupt. So…"

I raised an eyebrow, "so?"

"I'm asking you to marry him."

"You have got to be kidding me. We just met! And he's just another stranger in my eyes! you've been planning about this, right?" I narrowed my eyes. I was so angry with my mom, "I hate you, mom," I was shocked in disbelief I left her alone.


	3. Band Aid

**Chapter 3**

**- Band-aid -**

**BPOV**

I decided to take a walk down the beach. Alone. I couldn't believe what just happened. I saw lots of couples in love on the beach. It was pretty crowded yet I felt so alone. I kept walking until I found the right spot to stay. And there I was.. sitting all by myself. I tried to hold myself from crying but I failed. I cried.

I thought it was going to be the best summer ever. I thought I could finally find the right person to love. I thought it was going to be an unforgettable summer in my life. But I realized I was wrong. I stared at the sky, and there was nothing but a dark sky. There were no stars. All of a sudden, everything felt different. I felt like the old "Bella".

The moment my mom said about marrying that guy named Jacob, I couldn't even describe how it felt. I believed Edward and I were meant to be. Our love was worth fighting for. It was a love story unlike any other.

I had travelled halfway across the world to Bali and I met him, that must be happened for a reason. Not an ordinary reason, more like.. a real, serious, reason.

Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse, "Bella…" I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and it was Edward.

"Edward," I sighed heavily, trying to fake a smile. "Edward…" he sat right next to me and smiled as he moved closer.

"What is it, Bella? Why are you here all by yourself?" he asked me as he took off his sweater. "You're cold," he frowned with concern, and he put on his sweater to me. He held me close, hugging me tight. I closed my eyes and I cried on his shoulder. People were staring at me but I didn't care. I felt so down and he was the only person I could talk to.

"Bella, tell me. What's wrong?" he whispered in my ear while I was still crying on his shoulder.

"I'm okay." I lied and then I stopped hugging him.

"You're a terrible liar, I know you're not," he stared me in the eyes and wiped away my tears.

"Well," I finally decided to tell him, "I-well.. I'm… I'm hurt," I exhaled deeply, still sobbing, "It's just hard to tell.. well.. I—" I wasn't finished talking and he interrupted me. He started humming a song in my ear. A song that was familiar to me.

"_When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do.. Nothing you confess could make me love you less. I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you."_

It was 'I'll Stand By You'.

"I'm here. I'm always here whenever you need me, Bella. You know that," he smiled and lifted up my chin with his hand and he kissed my forehead and then down to my lips. I could feel his cold breath on me. Teardrops kept falling from my eyes that made Edward taste my tears on his tongue, too. He kissed me softly. I felt a whole lot better.

"Thank you, Edward," I looked down and a teardrop fell to my toe.

He took something out of his pocket. "I bring this every time in my pocket. Just in case someone gets hurt. Especially you," he took my hand. "Take this. Heartache is a disease. Get well soon."

He gave me a band-aid. 'A band-aid to cure a heartache,' I thought. I took it from his hand and put it inside my pocket.

I couldn't say anything. He was the sweetest guy I had ever known. I felt like the luckiest girl alive. My eyes were all sore that I nearly fell asleep on his lap.

"Bella, let's get back inside, shall we?" he stood up, taking my hand.

"I don't want to see my mom. I could stay here all night."

He grumbled in disappointment, "you can stay with me tonight if you want to."

"Fine," I nodded and I took his hand.

**EPOV**

I brought Bella to my room. I didn't know what exactly was happening to her. She looked so hurt, so much in pain. And I was hurt as well. Seeing her sad hurt me so much. She was a fragile to me. I felt so protective of her.

I ran my fingers through her face, studying her face carefully. She was tired. She fell asleep in my bed already. I found it fascinating when I saw her sleeping. She talked in her sleep, and she was calling my name.

I was curious of her. 'What is she dreaming about?' I asked to myself. I pursed my lips, still studying her face carefully. She looked as if she was worrying about something. As if she was going to lose me. I would never let that happen.

I would _never_ let that happen.

I had never been so alive before. I felt so lifeless without her. She was like an angel who came to my life and fixed everything. My mom died when she gave birth to me, and I felt so alone without her presence. And my dad, he had a heart attack when I was 10, and he died. My dad was a great man. So I spent years with my brother Jasper, he was the one who took care of me so much.

I had never loved anyone as much as I loved Bella. I had seen lots of beautiful girls in this world, and they were all trying to get my attention, knowing that I was sort of a popular guy at school, but I didn't really care about that fact.

But Bella, she was different, unlike the others. She made me shiver, in a good way. She made me feel something I never felt before.

And suddenly.. "Edward.. No! Edward… Edward!" she kept calling my name in her sleep.

"Sshhhh shh, it's fine, Bella. It's fine. I'm here. I'm here beside you now. I'm not going anywhere, it's fine," I whispered in her ear, hoping that she could hear me.

"Stay with me, Bella. Stay with me forever."

**BPOV **

I woke up the next morning and found Edward right next to me. My eyes were all sore that it was hard for me to open them up. "Hey," I said to him. He was the first person I talked to this morning.

"You're awake. Good morning, Bella," his crooked smile just made my whole morning.

"And so are you," I smiled back. "You're a morning person, huh?"

"Not really. I didn't sleep last night. I was worrying about you," he frowned and stroked my cheek. "Did you realize that you were talking in your sleep? You were calling my name."

"I didn't realize," I chuckled a bit. "What was I talking about? Was it a good thing?" I asked him with curiosity.

"Not really, you sounded like you were scared."

"Well…" I took a deep breath, "I haven't told you about last night, have I?"

"I guess not," Edward answered as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Where did you get that?"

"Don't try to distract me, miss," he laughed, "just tell me about last night."

"All right. Here's what happened last night," I inhaled deeply. "My mom introduced me to this guy named Jacob. She asked me to marry him because her company is going down. The only thing to do now is me marrying him."

Edward didn't answer.

"He got nothing on you," I stared at him deeply, waiting for an answer.

"Makes sense," Edward finally said. He stared me down; his expression went different. He was hurt.

"I don't want to marry him, you know that."

"But it's your duty," he stood up and looked away, "I'll be back, getting another glass of coffee."

"Edward, you know I love you so much. Just please.." I said as I held his back.

"I'll be back," and he was gone. I sighed heavily and decided to go out and start searching for my mom, she was probably worried about me because I didn't tell her I was with Edward.

I was so down, so crushed. I hurt Edward, it was one of the worst things I ever had. I didn't know what to do. My whole life was completely ruined.

I finally saw my mom in the crowd, with some policemen. She ran toward me and hugged me tight. I knew she was worried. "I'm okay," I said.

"Where have you been? You know, I've been looking for you anywhere. Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Did someone kidnap you?"

"Technically yes, but I'm fine," I rolled my eyes. "And you shouldn't have called the police."

"I was worried about you."

"Well maybe you should stop treating me like a five year old, mom. I'm seventeen, I'm free to go whenever I want to."

"This attitude of yours, it's getting odd, Isabella Swan."

"Is everything okay?" that guy named Jacob came toward us. "Hey Bella, glad you're here now. Your mom was worried sick."

I looked at both of them. It was awkward. "I know, I know," I responded to Jacob and I took a slow breath. "I was with Edward, my _boyfriend_." I tried to make it obvious that I wasn't into him.

My mom was shocked. "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" she said.

"Chill, mom."

"And you slept with him last night? Bella, what happened to you?"

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING." I had to yell at her because I was so mad that I couldn't even hold my anger.

"That's it. You are going to marry Jacob tomorrow and there's nothing you can do with it."

"Watch me."

I stepped backward; I wasn't sure what I was doing because I hadn't made a plan. When I was going to walk away, I accidently tripped by a rock and fell from the cliff near the beach. I hit coral reefs and I lost my breath. I fainted.

"Bella! No!" my mom screamed.

**JPOV**

Bella's mom, my dad, and I brought her to the nearest hospital. We were all worried about her. Her head was bleeding. 'She must've been hit by coral reefs', I thought. I tried to understand her, I was just another stranger to her. And she was another stranger to me as well.

We brought her to the intensive care unit. Her head couldn't stop bleeding. The doctor examined her and we had to wait for her outside.

The way she looked at me, I knew she didn't like me that much. I was pretty much screwed, but I tried to take it in a mature way. It was hard for me to marry her too, though she was actually beautiful.

A nurse suddenly came out. "The doctor would like to see you."

Renée opened up the door and took a seat, "doc, please say something," said Renée.

"Is she okay? Is there any serious damage?" I also asked the doctor for an explanation.

"She's fine," the doctor said. "But she's unconscious, I'm not sure how long will it take but it can take days, or maybe weeks. And the worst part is.." the doctor made it sound scary. "She lost her memory."


End file.
